Chwile między snami
by Dayger
Summary: L nigdy nie podejrzewał, że przyjdzie mu stoczyć podwójną walkę- z Kirą i z...przeszłością. I nie przewidział, że aby wygrać tą walkę z demonami przeszłości będzie musiał wciągnąć w nią Lighta.
1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1 „Pierwsza noc/ The First Night"

Zbliżał się wieczór. Ryuzaki zdążył już opróżnić dwa opakowania owocowych landrynek, a Light właśnie powoli pił drugą już kawę. Za licealnych czasów młody Japończyk potrafił być przytomny nawet o późnych godzinach nocnych, lecz długi pobyt w zamknięciu znacząco osłabił jego organizm. Zresztą teraz i tak czuł się o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy został dwa dni temu uwolniony i na krótko trafił do zaimprowizowanego szpitala w bazie grupy dochodzeniowej.  
-Na twoim miejscu dosypałbym więcej cukru- rzucił od niechcenia Ryuzaki między kolejnymi stuknięciami w klawiaturę komputera.  
-Sama kofeina mi wystarczy, Ryuzaki- odparł Light pocierając oczy. L tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pracy. Ślęczeli już od kilku godzin nad aktami dotyczącymi sprawy Kiry i analizowali je od samego początku skupiając się na każdym szczególe. Oczywiście Ryuzaki nie pokazał Lightowi wszystkich akt. Nadal istniał jakiś procent szansy, że młody Yagami jest seryjnym mordercą zabijającym w sposób cichy i bez żadnych śladów, a pokazywanie mu wszystkiego byłby strzałem w kolano dochodzenia.  
-Ja mówię poważnie z tym cukrem. Działa lepiej od kofeiny- rzekł detektyw.  
-Ryuzaki...- jęknął Light  
-Kofeina może wywołać zawał serca. Zajmie jej to tylko nieco dłużej czasu niż Kirze- L zdawał się być niezrażony  
-Troszczysz się o mnie?- młody Yagami spojrzał nieco zdziwiony na detektywa  
-Och, tak. W końcu gdyby podejrzany o bycie Kirą zmarł w sposób, któremu można było zapobiec, to byłaby to dość...nie ciekawa sytuacja-kontynuował L  
-Ryuzaki!- skarcił go ojciec Lighta. L przewrócił oczami i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.  
-Dzięki za troskę- odparł Light nieco ironicznym tonem. Wtedy zawibrował telefon Ryuzakiego leżący na stole koło laptopa. Detektyw z westchnieniem odebrał połączenie i zaczął i z kimś konwersować po rosyjsku. Mimo, że Light nie znał żadnego słowa z tego języka, uważnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Było coś hipnotyzującego w głosie L'a mówiącego z perfekcyjnym rosyjskim akcentem.  
-O co chodziło?- zapytał zaciekawiony Light pół godziny później, kiedy L skończył rozmowę.  
-Sprawy zawodowe- odparł Ryuzaki tonem urywającym wszelką dalszą dyskusję. Między dwójką młodzieńców zapadła niezręczna cisza. Brunet odpuścił sobie dalsze przeglądanie akt i bawił się długopisem leżącym na biurku w czasie, gdy chudy detektyw ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w ekran swojego laptopa.  
-Hej, Ryuzaki- zagaił Light, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nie zraził się tym jednak i kontynuował.  
-Skąd wziął się u ciebie pomysł by zostać detektywem?  
L jednak uparcie milczał i tylko poruszył myszką od komputera.  
-Chyba, że jesteś spadkobiercą jakiegoś rodzinnego biznesu i nie miałeś wyboru  
Detektyw na dosłownie ułamek sekundy zesztywniał, ale umknęło to uwadze Lighta.  
-Rozmowny jesteś...

W tym momencie młody Yagami zaniechał prób zagadania L'a na jakikolwiek temat, który nie jest związany z Kirą. Westchnął głośno i odchylił głowę do tyłu wpatrując się w sufit. Znów wypuścił powietrze z płuc i ponownie zabrał się za skrupulatną analizę powierzonych mu dokumentów. 

Około jedenastej w nocy Ryuzaki zarządził koniec pracy i pozwolił wszystkim rozejść się do ich prywatnych pokoi. Kiedy grupa dochodzeniowa już dawno opuściła pokój, Ryuzaki akurat kończył pisać raport z dotychczasowych ustaleń. Po chwili, upewniwszy się, że wszystko zapisał, wyłączył laptop i wraz z Lightem udał się do ich pokoju.  
-Ryuzaki, mam do ciebie prośbę- rzekł Yagami. L skinął głową dając mu znak by kontynuował.  
-Mógłbym jutro skorzystać z mojego telefonu?- zapytał. Detektyw postanowił w sobie tylko znanym miejscu przechowywać telefony wszystkich członków dochodzeniówki. Oczywiście, jego komórka zawsze spoczywała w kieszeni jego dżinsów.  
-Czemu?- L spojrzał na niego wyjątkowo podejrzliwie.  
-Chciałbym porozmawiać z mamą. Stęskniłem się trochę  
-Nie- odparł detektyw ostrym tonem, wręcz do niego niepodobnym.  
-Ale...  
-Powiedziałem, że nie  
-Ale to moja mama! Mam prawo z nią porozmawiać!- krzyknął Light  
-Porozmawiasz jak zostaniesz oczyszczony z zarzutów- odparł spokojnie L wzruszając ramionami.  
-Ty mnie nigdy nie oczyścisz z zarzutów- warknął Japończyk  
-To wtedy nie porozmawiasz- odpowiedział detektyw z tym samym irytującym spokojem.  
-Zawsze byłeś takim bezdusznym kretynem?!- syknął Light przez zaciśnięte zęby, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed uderzeniem pięścią w tą bladą, wychudzoną twarz.  
-Może od cukru lepsza byłaby melisa...-mruknął L pozornie do siebie. Light zazgrzytał zębami ze wściekłości, ale już nic nie mówił, wiedząc, że dalszy dialog z tym dziwakiem skończy się bójką. Nie chodziło o to, że Light się go bał. Zresztą czemu miałby bać się tego wychudłego detektywa? Po prostu wiedział, że po ewentualnej bójce Ryuzaki wyciągnął by z tego zdarzenia jakieś dziwaczne wnioski i dręczyłby nimi każdą żywą istotę z jaką znalazłby się w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
Ich pokój znajdował się na końcu korytarza. L nacisnął klamkę i oboje weszli do środka. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie oświetlając pomieszczenie godne najdroższych i najbardziej ekskluzywnych hoteli. Wszystko lśniło czystością, a na jednym z krzeseł leżały starannie poukładane ubrania.  
Light wziął swoją pidżamę leżącą na wierzchu stosu i poszedł do łazienki ciągnąc za sobą L'a. Był już nieco zmęczony, więc tylko umył zęby i się przebrał. Dowlókł się do łóżka i wsunął pod kołdrę, czując jak opadają mu powieki. Ostatnie co zapamiętał to Ryuzakiego siedzącego w kucki koło jego nóg i wpatrzonego w ogniwa łańcucha. 

****  
Nie dane było mu cieszyć się snem zbyt długo, bo około drugiej w nocy L nagle zgłodniał i postanowił pójść do kuchni wraz z zaspanym Lightem na drugim końcu łańcucha. W tej chwili Yagami siedział przy stole i starał się nie zasnąć ponownie w czasie gdy Ryuzaki bez pośpiechu wcinał kawałek czekoladowego ciasta.  
-Ryuzaki, naprawdę byłbyś w stanie wytrzymać do rana. Nie przesadzaj, to nie zdrowe- mruknął Light  
-A może cierpię na niezwykle rzadką chorobę i po prostu muszę co jakiś czas zjeść coś słodkiego, bo inaczej dostanę silnych drgawek?- odparł L z kawałkami ciasta w ustach.  
-Yhm. Cierpisz na nieograniczony apetyt i żołądek bez dna- burknął Light przecierając dłońmi oczy.  
-Och Light, teraz to ty przesadzasz. Nie jem cały czas- detektyw właśnie odkroił kolejny kawałek ciasta i włożył do ust.  
-Ale więcej niż przeciętny człowiek- zripostował Light. Zerknął na talerzyk z ciastem L'a. –Zjedz to szybko i chodźmy spać  
-Nie chcę się zadławić- usłyszał Yagami w odpowiedzi. Młody Japończyk warknął z irytacją i oparł głowę o blat stołu co L skwitował krótkim, nieco złośliwym chichotem.  
-Skończyłem- rzekł Ryuzaki po kilku chwilach. Light podniósł głowę znad stołu i rzucił swojemu towarzyszowi iście mordercze spojrzenie. L jednak w ogóle się tym nie przejął, wstał z krzesła i ruszył w stronę pokoju znajdującego się na tym samym piętrze. Yagami wlókł się za nim przysięgając sobie w duchu, że rano pokaże ojcu nagrania z tej nocy i wymusi na nim by wyciągnął wobec L'a jakieś konsekwencje.

 _Ten przeklęty chudzielec chyba kompletnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że inni ludzie potrzebują odpoczynku i nie koniecznie chcą w środku nocy obserwować jak zajada się słodyczami –_ pomyślał Light kiedy wchodzili z powrotem do pokoju. Kątem oka zobaczył, że L wcale nie kieruje się w stronę łóżka tylko komody po drugiej stronie pokoju. Light szybkim ruchem chwycił łańcuch w połowie i z całej siły nim szarpnął. Ryuzaki zatoczył się do tyłu w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę.  
-Auć- syknął i skrzywiony zaczął ocierać bolący nadgarstek.  
-Wybacz Ryuzaki, ale póki jesteś ze mną związany musisz zmienić swoje nawyki. Teraz idziemy spać i nawet nie próbuj nigdzie w nocy wychodzić, jasne?- powiedział stanowczo Light patrząc L'owi w oczy. Detektyw przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie podreptał do łóżka wraz z Lightem.  
Yagami ponownie zakopał się pod ciepłą kołdrą zupełnie zapominając o L'u, który usiadł na podłodze tuż przy łóżku i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń delikatnie kiwając się w przód i w tył.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2 „Myśli/ Ideas"

-Ej, Ryuzaki, ja naprawdę przepraszam- powiedział Light już trzeci raz tego poranka. Budząc się, Yagami energicznie wstał z łóżka i przy okazji zupełnie niechcący kopnął w głowę L'a, który przez całą noc siedział zwinięty w kłębek przy łóżku. Gwałtownie obudzony detektyw momentalnie odskoczył w bok i wpadł na szafkę nocną, co skończyło się dość sporym siniakiem na jego boku. Light oczywiście od razu go przeprosił, ale L w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi i zaczął mówić do siebie po francusku rozmasowując obite miejsce. I od tego zdarzenia nie odezwał się do Lighta ani słowem.  
Dziś też analizowali stosy akt, przeglądali najnowsze wiadomości i zapisywali każdy niewyjaśniony zgon, który mógłby być sprawką Kiry. Czynności, które w ciągu następnych dni miały stać się rutynowe.  
-Light, mam do ciebie pytanie- rzekł ni z tego ni z owego L.  
-Jakie?- Yagami wydawał się lekko zaskoczony  
-Jak myślisz kto mógłby stać się Kirą?- Ryuzaki obrócił się na krześle i przechylając głowę zaczął przyglądać się Lightowi.  
-Sądzę, że ktoś kogo zawiodły organy ścigania i chcę jak najszybciej uporać się ze złem na świecie. I na pewno ktoś ambitny i z jasnymi celami- Yagami na moment przerwał, odrobinę onieśmielony świdrującym spojrzeniem detektywa.  
-Kontynuuj- zachęcił go L, opierając brodę o kolano.  
-Przyszły Kira na pewno musiałby mieć despotyczną naturę i być bardzo pewny swoich możliwości- dokończył. Detektyw wciąż patrzył na niego jakby zamierzał zajrzeć w głąb duszy Lighta. Japończyk zadrżał. Oczy L'a były dziwne. Jego spojrzenie też. On cały był dziwny. Jednak ta ekscentryczność była w nietypowy sposób pociągająca i sprawiała, że człowiek za wszelką cenę chciał odnaleźć motywy wszystkich zachowań detektywa, od podnoszenia przedmiotów dwoma palcami po niemal ciągle przyjmowanie pozycji embrionalnej.  
Light wpatrywał się w Ryuzakiego jak zahipnotyzowany, zapomniawszy o całym świecie. Nie wiedział czemu, po prostu jego podświadomość kazała mu to robić, jakby dzięki temu miał przejrzeć L'a na wylot i poznać wszystkie sekrety jakie skrywał, gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu geniusza.  
-Panie Yagami, czy według pana Light ma despotyczną naturę?- pytanie L'a wyrwało Lighta z transu. No tak, wciąż uparcie trzymał się swojej irracjonalnej tezy, że świeżo upieczony student jest Kirą.  
-Nie sądzę. Nigdy nie miałem podstaw by chociaż przez chwilę uznać go za despotę- odparł komendant, patrząc na L'a z lekką dozą irytacji. Detektyw skinął głową, po czym znów obrócił się na krześle, tym razem w stronę swojego laptopa.  
Przez chwilę wszyscy członkowie dochodzeniówki czekali, aż L przedstawi im kolejne wnioski dotyczące tożsamości Kiry, ale po chwili stało się jasne, że detektyw chce zachować swoje przemyślenia dla siebie, więc wszyscy wrócili do swoich przerwanych zajęć. 

Ryuzaki usiłował zagłuszyć jakąś nieokreśloną myśl w swojej głowie już drugim kawałkiem truskawkowego ciasta. Nie był w stanie jej rozpoznać, ale wiedział, że wywołało ją to przypadkowe kopnięcie w głowę rano. To stało się dawno, dawno temu...  
 _Jego najnowszym odkryciem było to, że policzek przyciśnięty do kolana bolał mniej.  
_ L szybkim ruchem wcisnął do ust dość spory kawałek ciasta. Słodki smak ogarnął niemal wszystkie jego zmysły. Ta strategia zawsze działała na nagłe przebłyski przeszłości tak jak...  
 _...i liczył właśnie zjadane galaretki w czekoladzie, całkowicie poświęcając się tej czynności.  
_ -Cholera- zaklął pod nosem, wiedząc, że pozostali wezmą to za objaw frustracji spowodowanej zastojem w śledztwie, a nie wściekania się na podświadomość uparcie wysyłającą mu obraz za obrazem. Oparł czoło o podciągnięte kolana i odetchnął głęboko, próbując opanować umysł, który na kilka chwil wyrwał się spod jego ścisłej kontroli.  
-Źle się czujesz?- zapytał Light ze szczerą troską w głosie. L podniósł odrobinę głowę i łypnął na chłopaka spod czarnej grzywki.  
-Przejdźmy się- odparł detektyw wymijająco i zwlókł się z krzesła. Ryuzaki ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętra, ignorując istnienie przywiązanego do niego Lighta, który szedł obok niego. Po prostu chciał iść gdzieś przed siebie, starając się przywrócić myśli na właściwy tor.  
-Nie chciałbyś się przejść na zewnątrz i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza?- zagaił Light kiedy dotarli na trzecie piętro wieżowca.  
-Nie, a powinienem?- odparł detektyw zatrzymując się na chwilę.  
-Ryuzaki, nie wiem czy się nie wyspałeś czy jesteś chory, ale wyglądasz naprawdę blado- po raz kolejny w głosie młodego Yagamiego zabrzmiała ta szczera troska.  
-Zawsze tak wyglądam- odburknął w odpowiedzi L. –A zresztą doskonale wiesz, że nie powinniśmy póki co pokazywać się gdziekolwiek poza kwaterą główną  
-Ale na dach chyba możemy pójść? To wciąż teren kwatery głównej- rzekł Yagami z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Detektyw spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
-Skoro tak chcesz...- mruknął L wzruszając ramionami i zaprowadził Lighta do windy. Wyjechali na najwyższe piętro i wyszli na ciemne poddasze, a potem wyszli po metalowych schodach na dach.  
-Nigdy bym nie pomyślał o tym, że tak się stęsknię za słońcem- powiedział Light patrząc w niebo.  
-Mogłeś otworzyć okno- zauważył L kierując się w stronę wielkiej anteny satelitarnej.  
-Ale to nie to samo- odparł Japończyk, kiedy wraz z L'em usiedli u podnóża anteny. Była właśnie pełnia wiosny, słońce przyjemnie grzało, a wiatr niósł za sobą powiew świeżości, tak rzadki w wielkim mieście. Nawet szum ulicy sprawiał, że atmosfera tego dnia stawała się przyjemnie spokojna i wręcz leniwa. Zupełnie jakby właśnie nie toczyło się prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczne śledztwo w historii Japonii.  
-Kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, o tej porze roku zawsze chadzałem z rodzicami do pobliskiego parku. Może to trochę dziecinne, ale chciałbym wrócić do tamtych czasów- powiedział Light patrząc na dwa gołębie spacerujące w pobliżu.  
-Nie dziwię ci się- odparł L obejmując nogi ramionami przyciskając je do klatki piersiowej.  
-A ty byś nie chciał?  
-Nieszczególnie  
-Czemu?  
-Bycie dorosłym daje więcej możliwości- detektyw oparł brodę o kolana.  
-Opowiedz coś o swojej rodzinie- poprosił Light odwracając głowę w stronę L'a tak, że teraz patrzył na jego profil.  
-Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy w trakcie prowadzenia śledztwa dotyczącego Kiry, a ty póki co jesteś głównym podejrzanym. Nie powiem ci o sobie nic dopóki nie będę miał stuprocentowej pewności, że jesteś niewinny- odpowiedział L stanowczym tonem.  
-Trzymam cię za słowo, Ryuzaki- ostrzegł go Yagami.  
-Problem pojawi się wtedy, kiedy zostanę zabity przez Kirę- detektyw obdarzył Lighta zadziornym uśmieszkiem.  
-To opowiesz mi jak ja umrę i znajdę cię w zaświatach- Japończyk wyprostował nogi.  
-Chyba, że umrzesz jako Kira  
-Wiesz Ryuzaki, jak będziesz martwy to raczej będzie ci obojętne czy się czegoś więcej o tobie dowiem czy nie  
-Nie o to mi chodzi. Jeśli umrzesz jako Kira to wylądujesz w piekle  
-A ty niby święty jesteś, co?- prychnął Light  
-Cóż, na pewno świętszy od Kiry- odparł L wstając. –Wracamy?  
-Już?- jęknął Light.  
-Nie jesteśmy tu by odpoczywać- odrzekł detektyw idąc w stronę zejścia na poddasze. Yagami mruknął coś pod nosem, ale posłusznie poszedł za zamyślonym towarzyszem. Zresztą i tak łączący ich łańcuch nie dawał zbyt wielkiego wyboru.  
L zdążył już się pogodzić z faktem, że tego dnia nie uda mu odgonić natrętnych wspomnień. Pozwolił więc im wciąż napływać licząc na to, że wreszcie się wyczerpią nim on oszaleje albo, co gorsza, odsłoni przed Lightem którąś ze skrzętnie skrywanych od lat emocji. Czuł, że gdyby ta rozmowa ciągnęła się nieco dłużej wreszcie by do tego doszło. Wobec tego postanowił się na chwilę odciąć myślami od obecnej rzeczywistości. Nic się nie stanie jeśli na kilkanaście lub więcej minut odda śledztwo w ręce grupy dochodzeniowej i Lighta. Przynajmniej teoretycznie.  
 _Wiosna zawsze kojarzyła mu się z tabunem ludzi na ulicach, którzy omijali go wzrokiem..._

Może i Light nie znał zbyt długo Ryuzakiego, ale widział, że od samego rana zachowuje się on trochę dziwnie, nawet jak na siebie. Kiedy wrócili na dół i siedli przed komputerami, L co chwila zastygał w bezruchu z głową opartą o kolana albo gapił się bezmyślnie w jakiś punkt na blacie stołu kompletnie ignorując stos akt, które wcześniej z policyjnego archiwum przyniósł Aizawa. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby zupełnie zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie i zatracił się we własnych rozmyślaniach. Albo jakby coś go dręczyło, co wydawało się Lightowi najbardziej prawdopodobne. Miał jedynie wątpliwości co do tego czy aby na pewno tą sprawą, która aż tak zajmowała myśli Ryuzakiego był Kira. Gdyby tak było nie przypominały teraz autystycznego dziecka.  
Light sięgnął po część akt, odnotowując sobie w myślach, że spróbuje pogadać z Ryuzakim wieczorem.  
-Śledztwo musi trwać...- mruknął do siebie przypominając sobie piosenkę pewnego zachodniego zespołu i otworzył pierwszą teczkę. 


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3 „Bezsenność/ Insomnia" 

Light postanowił podzielić wszystkie osoby umieszczone w policyjnych aktach na te, które mogłyby stać się Kirą i te w wypadku, których to prawdopodobieństwo było niemal zerowe. Uwzględnił zarówno przestępców, świadków i żywe ofiary przestępstw. Tą grupę dodatkowo podzielił na osoby, które mogłyby być także drugim Kirą. Ten Kira z pewnością doznał bezpośredniej krzywdy zarówno od strony wymiaru sprawiedliwości jak i jakiegoś przestępcy. Na podstawie nagrań od niego wydedukował, że musi być osobą, która zwykle działa pod wpływem emocji. Jednak w miarę analizowania wszystkich informacji przekonywał się, że jedyną osobą, która pasowała do profilu psychologicznego drugiego Kiry była...Misa Amane. Z drugiej strony był święcie przekonany, że ta nieco dziecinna blondynka nie może być mordercą. Fakt faktem, wszystko wskazywało na nią, popierała Kirę, miała motyw, jest bardzo emocjonalna, ale...ileż to było podobnych spraw na całym świecie, gdzie okazywało się, że osoby posądzane o popełnienie zbrodni wcale nie były sprawcami? Zresztą w całym kraju na pewno znajdzie się ktoś kogo motywy i charakter będą takie jak u Misy, ale jego moralność będzie pozwalać na zabicie niewinnych ludzi. Ona nie mogła być do tego zdolna, mimo jej wielkiej urazy do kryminalistów i wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Nie i kropka.  
Przez ostatnie dwie godziny musiał liczyć wyłącznie na siebie i grupę dochodzeniową, bo Ryuzaki w pewnym momencie uciął sobie drzemkę i nie obudził go nawet Matsuda, który przypadkowo zrzucił z biurka swój własny laptop i ratując go rzucił się na podłogę, przewracając krzesło z głośnym hukiem. L tkwił w bezruchu w pozycji embrionalnej, z nisko opuszczoną głową tak, że czarne włosy zasłaniały mu twarz i trzymał kostki bladymi dłońmi. Trudno, porozmawia z nim jak wreszcie się obudzi. Niech się wyśpi.

L usilnie starał się trzymać tej cienkiej granicy między snem, a jawą. Jego organizm domagał się snu, a umysł doskonale wiedział, że sen, a szczególnie faza REM, to nie będzie miłe doświadczenie. Podświadomość zerwie się ze skrajnie napiętej smyczy, a to oznaczać będzie istne tsunami najgorszych wspomnień i koszmarów. Nie chciał za żadne skarby wracać do...  
 _Jego spokojne zachowanie było tylko pozorne. Serce tłukło mu jak szalone, a wzrok szybko przeskakiwał z jednego człowieka na drugiego. Wiedział, że musi zachować spokój inaczej...  
_ Nie. Wróć. Trzymaj się od tego wspomnienia z daleka.  
... _nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec...  
_ Niezauważalnie zacisnął palce na kostkach. Nie myśl o tym. Nie przypominaj sobie tego.  
 _Serce zatrzymało mu się na moment kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał co się stało. Że wcale...  
_ Paznokcie wbiły się w skórę.  
... _został...  
_ Ból towarzyszący rozcięciu skóry do krwi wybił L'a ze spirali wspomnień. Oczywiście był to czysty przypadek, detektyw nigdy nie widział sensu w celowym okaleczaniu się. Co nie zmienia faktu, że na chwilę jego umysł skupił się na skaleczeniu i odpuścił sobie wydarzenia z przeszłości. A o to mu chodziło przez cały czas.  
-Ustaliłeś coś nowego, Light?- zwrócił się L do swojego towarzysza podnosząc głowę.  
-O, wyspałeś się wreszcie?- odparł Yagami z uśmiechem.  
-Tak. Więc?- skłamał, ale nie chciał tłumaczyć czemu wpadł w ten dziwny trans.  
-Nic poza tym, że Misa pasuje idealnie do profilu drugiego Kiry, ale...  
-Czyli Amane jest drugim Kirą- przerwał mu nagle L.  
-Tego nie powiedziałem- bronił się Light  
-Ależ tak  
-Nie. Nawet nie dałeś mi dokończyć, Ryuzaki  
-Wybacz. Kontynuuj  
-Mimo tego, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że Misa jest drugim Kirą to uważam, że to nie ona. Znam ją na tyle by wiedzieć, że nie jest zdolna do morderstwa. Ktoś inny musi być tym Kirą, który zabija znając tylko twarz- dokończył wcześniej przerwaną wypowiedź Japończyk.  
-Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz?- dopytał L.  
-Jeśli mam być szczery to tylko takie przeczucie- odparł Light lekko zawstydzony.  
-Wobec czego nadal istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że Misa Amane była drugim Kirą. By tą tezę obronić lub obalić potrzebuję tylko niepodważalnego dowodu. Niestety, ani profil psychologiczny ani twoje przeczucie takim dowodem nie jest- detektyw rozejrzał się po biurku wyraźnie czegoś szukając.  
-Czego szukasz?- zapytał Light zaintrygowany.  
-Herbatników- odparł L lekko zmartwionym tonem. –Leżały tu wcześniej  
-Byłem głodny i nie chciałem cię budzić  
-Och...

-Czemu tak wzdychasz?  
-Bo z jednej strony to miłe, że nie chciałeś mnie budzić, a z drugiej to zjadanie nie swoich herbatników jest niegrzeczne- rzekł L poważnym tonem.  
\- Moment Ryuzaki, jesteś na mnie zły, bo zjadłem twoje ciastka?- Yagami zdziwiony uniósł brwi.  
-Jeśli mam być szczery to trochę tak- odparł detektyw.  
-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko- prychnął Japończyk. –Przecież to tylko zwykłe herbatniki  
-To fakt, czasem bywam dziecinny- L sięgnął po część akt, którymi wcześniej zajmował się jego towarzysz.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie zdarza ci się to często –mruknął Yagami. –Zostaw, przejrzałem wszystko dokładnie. Wątpię byś wyciągnął z tego coś nowego  
-Przynajmniej poćwiczysz sobie cierpliwość w razie czego- Ryuzaki odłożył dokumenty na swoje miejsce.  
-Albo dam ci w twarz  
-Dzieci się nie bije  
-Uwierzę w niemal wszystko co mi powiesz, ale nie w to, że jesteś dużo młodszy ode mnie  
-Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że w twoich oczach jestem jak dziecko w ciele mężczyzny  
-Nie powiedziałem tak!- zaprotestował brunet.  
-Ale pewnie tak myślisz  
-Dobra, zajmijmy się już Kirą- rzekł Light urywając rozmowę i przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej biurka.  
-Masz rację, Light- odparł L i tym razem skierował wzrok na ekran laptopa zamiast gdzieś w pustkę. Detektyw miał rację, Light rzeczywiście myślał o nim jak o dziecku uwięzionemu w ciele dorosłego. W gruncie rzeczy odniósł dziś wrażenie, że Ryuzaki jest nieszczęśliwym i zagubionym dzieckiem, lecz chce to za wszelką cenę ukryć. A może po prostu błędnie odczytał jego zachowanie, które było po prostu wynikiem zmęczenia lub braku snu? Ewentualnie L po prostu już taki jest. Light już gdzieś słyszał, że geniusze są zazwyczaj także dziwakami. A on był przykuty do żywego potwierdzenia tej tezy.

Co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało jego zainteresowanie Ryuzakim.

***  
-Nie pomyślałeś kiedyś o tym by zostać modelem anatomicznym dla studentów medycyny?- zapytał Yagami w łazience, kiedy L ściągnął koszulę i niedbale rzucił ją na pralkę.  
-Co proszę?- wyraz głębokiej konsternacji na twarzy detektywa bardzo rozbawił Lighta.  
-Spójrz na siebie. Można policzyć ci wszystkie kości. –Japończyk z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech, gdy patrzył jak L przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze chyba zaskoczony tym jak wyglądało jego ciało. –Aż dziwne zważywszy na to ile kalorii pochłaniasz codziennie  
-Dużo myślę, to dlatego nie tyję- odparł Ryuzaki ściągając spodnie. –Light, mógłbyś się odwrócić?  
-Nie przesadzaj, przecież...  
-Po prostu czułbym się nie komfortowo- przerwał detektyw.  
-Jak chcesz- odparł Yagami i odwrócił się tyłem do Ryuzakiego. L rzucił bokserki na pralkę, tak jak resztę ubrań i ostrożnie wszedł do wanny napełnionej ciepłą wodą. Chwilowo odpiął swój koniec łańcucha pozostawiając Lighta poza swoją bezpośrednią kontrolą. Nie sądził by student próbował ucieczki, głównie ze względu na to, że ciężko byłoby mu ukryć kajdanki. Zresztą nic nie wskazywało na to by on w ogóle o tym myślał, po prostu usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o wannę.  
L wciąż czuł się dziwnie skrępowany. Wprawdzie siedział zanurzony w wodzie, częściowo skryty przed wzrokiem Lighta, ale sama świadomość tego, że przebywa nagi w jego obecności sprawia, że miał ochotę kazać mu natychmiast wyjść i czekać w pokoju póki się nie wykąpie i ubierze. Jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że musi go mieć na oku. Trudno. Tą niedogodność musiał znieść, w końcu wiedział co robi, gdy przypiął się do Lighta łańcuchem.  
Zresztą w tamtej chwili nie chodziło mu tylko o to by mieć podejrzanego cały czas na oku i zapewnić mu przyzwoite warunki. L po prostu zapragnął mieć jakiegoś towarzysza, od kilku lat samotność zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Perfekcyjnie tłumił to w sobie, wypełniając swój czas kolejnymi arcytrudnymi śledztwami. Aż do teraz. W momencie, w którym osobiście spotkał Lighta postanowił tak pokierować dochodzeniem by doprowadzić do tego, aby młody Japończyk na jakiś czas stał się jego prawą ręką. Nie musiał się jednak zbytnio starać, gdyż to Yagami sam zaoferował swą pomoc i poprosił o to by zamknięto go w areszcie, a to sprawiło, że Ryuzaki miał nad nim o wiele większą kontrolę niż wcześniej.  
Jednak po jakimś czasie sam fakt tego, że chce mieć nad kimkolwiek kontrolę zaczął go dziwić. Przecież, jakby nie patrzeć, miał pod kontrolą niemal cały świat. Do czasu pojawienia się Kiry jedyną osobą nad, którą stracił panowanie był B. Lecz z mordercą z Los Angeles było o tyle prościej, że znał go od dziecka, a Lighta, wciąż twierdził, że to on jest Kirą, prawie w ogóle. I to był kolejny powód, dla którego zdecydował się być jego kulą u ręki. Pozna go lepiej jeśli będzie uczestniczyć w jego codziennej rutynie. Ale to będzie oznaczać, że i Yagami pozna jego.  
 _Niemożliwe-_ przemknęło mu przez myśl. Jego nikt nigdy nie pozna wystarczająco dobrze.  
-Light, mógłbyś się przesunąć? Chcę wyjść- Ryuzaki stuknął studenta palcem w ramię. Yagami zerknął na niego, po czym wstał i nadal stojąc do detektywa plecami, postąpił dwa kroki na przód.  
-Byłeś kiedyś u lekarza? Taka niedowaga też jest niezdrowa- rzekł Light, gdy L sięgnął po ręcznik i zaczął dokładnie się wycierać.  
-Nie, ale dzięki za troskę- odparł detektyw.

-Szkoda. Dobrze ci radzę, po zakończeniu dochodzenia idź się przebadaj, bo może rzeczywiście jesteś na coś chory i o tym nie wiesz  
-Przemyślę to- mruknął L i ubrał się w nowe bokserki. –Możesz się odwrócić  
Od razu zauważył, że Light uważnie mu się przyglądał. Z jednej strony dziwiło go to, a z drugiej nieco niepokoiło. W duchu liczył na to, że Yagami się w nim nagle nie zakochał, w każdym razie zdobyte przez niego informacje nie wskazywały na to, by młody Japończyk wolał mężczyzn.  
 _Cholera, o czym ja w ogóle myślę...-_ skarcił sam siebie. Teraz ważne jest znalezienie Kiry i wyjście z tego śledztwa żywym. Detektyw wciąż był świadom, że jeden błąd, jedno przeoczenie ważnej poszlaki może przypieczętować życiem i na zawsze spocząć w japońskiej ziemi. 

Światła w ich wspólnym pokoju już dawno zgasły, Light pogrążył się we śnie, ale L wciąż leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek i wpatrzony w ciemność. Jego towarzysz usilnie próbował namówić go, by tym razem spał na łóżku, Ryuzaki wprawdzie upierał się przy tym, że dywan na podłodze jest bardzo wygodny, ale kiedy Light zagroził mu, że użyje siły to dał za wygraną. Problemy ze snem miał odkąd pamiętał. Nie dlatego, że był wielkim miłośnikiem kawy, którą zresztą rzadko pił, tylko...tak po prostu. Jego umysł wciąż pracował na maksymalnych obrotach, nie miał czasu na sen, a energia, którą L mu wciąż dostarczał sprawiała, że mózg się nie męczył.  
Powieki opadły mu na kilka sekund, ale niemal od razu się uniosły. Śpiący za nim Light wydzielał wręcz rozleniwiające ciepło. Detektyw instynktownie przesunął się w jego kierunku, ale starał się zachować bezpieczną odległość od swojego towarzysza. Czuł jak jego myśli zwalniają, przestają krążyć wokół spraw, którymi się zajmował i skupiają się na miękkim materacu oraz cieple ludzkiego ciała. Oddech powoli zwolnił, wyrównał się, powieki znów mu opadły, ale tym razem nie uchylały się przez dłuższy czas. Do tej pory sypiał na niezbyt miękkich krzesłach lub fotelach, a nawet na podłodze w swoim domu. Wtedy był władcą swojego własnego snu, lecz teraz, kiedy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat spał w wygodnym miejscu to właśnie Morfeusz nim zawładnął.  
Ktoś był obok niego, nie czuł się samotny.  
 _Minęły już trzy dni, ale on wiernie czekał w tym samym miejscu. Codziennie krył się w cieniu stojących budynków i przez kilka godzin obserwował przechodniów, szukając tej jednej osoby. Czasami ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę, ale wtedy chłopiec szybko umykał w głąb ciemnego zaułka. Kiedyś słyszał, że dzieci takie jak on się zabiera i umieszcza w jakiś domach skąd później zostają zabrane przez nowych „rodziców", a tego bardzo nie chciał. Będzie czekał tak długo, aż mama wróci. Bo wróci, prawda?  
_

Light obudził się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca przebijającym się przez firanki w sypialni. Zamierzał obrócić się na bok, ale poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar. Otworzył oczy i ku swojemu zdumieniu ujrzał...L'a, który prawie całą powierzchnią ciała ułożył się na młodym Yagamim. Głowę miał ułożoną na piersi Japończyka, a lewą ręką delikatnie obejmował go w talii. Jedną nogę przełożył nad nogami Lighta jednocześnie je unieruchamiając. Oddychał powoli i równomiernie jakby śniło mu się coś przyjemnego.  
Brunet poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, więc spróbował delikatnie zepchnąć z siebie śpiącego detektywa.  
-Nie zostawiaj mnie...proszę...- wyszeptał L wystraszonym głosem i jeszcze mocniej przylgnął do Lighta, wywołując tym samym spore zdziwienie u nastolatka.  
-Nie zostawię cię, Ryuzaki- odparł Light pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl. Detektyw wyraźnie się rozluźnił i wydał z siebie cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Mimo, że Yagami czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie i pragnął jak najszybciej zdjąć z siebie L'a to postanowił poczekać, aż ten sam się obudzi. Po dłuższym namyśle, doszedł do wniosku, że to całkiem uroczy widok, a i ciepło chudego ciała detektywa było całkiem przyjemne. Poczeka. Kira pewnie też śpi o tej porze.  
 _Nie zamierzał jej nigdy puszczać. Wreszcie go przytuliła, pogłaskała po głowie i powiedziała, że go nie zostawi. Tylko przez krótką chwilę chciała go od siebie odepchnąć, ale on włożył całą swoją dziecięcą siłę by wciąż pozostać w jej ramionach. I zawsze będzie blisko niej. Zawsze, bez względu na wszystko. Przecież tak mocno ją kocha i ona kocha jego. Nie puści. Jej ciepło jest jedynym czego potrzebował. I jedynym czego pragnął._


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4 „Ciepło/ Warmth" 

L zaczął się powoli budzić. Nieszczególnie się śpieszył, chciał jak najdłużej napawać się ciepłem drugiego człowieka i tak obcym mu uczuciem rozleniwienia. Kiedy ostatnim razem je czuł? Tak, to było wiele lat temu, w czasie bardzo mroźnej zimy, gdy mieszkał w Wammy's House. W całym budynku zepsuło się ogrzewanie, więc on wraz z grupą innych dzieci opatulonych w kurtki i płaszcze, grzał się przy kominku w świetlicy. Od zawsze był przyzwyczajony do lekkiego chłodu, zresztą jego chude ciało nigdy nie zapewniało mu niezbędnego ciepła.

Jednak to co teraz czuł było zgoła odmienne od przyjemnie grzejącego ognia w sierocińcu. Powolne, rytmiczne bicie serca, charakterystyczny, acz nie drażniący zapach skóry i potu, nawet delikatne włoski na ciele jego towarzysza- to wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się bezpieczny. Nic mu nie zagrażało. Ani samotność ani lęk nie dopadną go tak długo jak będzie czuć obok siebie tego człowieka.

Ryuzaki spał w najlepsze, więc Light nie mógł zrobić nic poza leżeniem i rozmyślaniem. Kiedy tak patrzył na wtulonego w niego detektywa, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym jaki był jako dziecko. Jak sobie radził w szkole, czy miał przyjaciół, jacy byli jego rodzice. O ile w ogóle ma rodziców. W tym momencie zaczęła go zastanawiać reakcja Ryuzakiego na jego prośbę o możliwość zadzwonienia do mamy. Może on jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny o to, że Light ma pełną, kochającą rodzinę? To by mogło też tłumaczyć to dlaczego w nocy Ryuzaki się do niego przytulił i nie miał zamiaru puścić. Zwyczajnie brakowało mu bliskości. Ale czemu miałby jej szukać u swojego głównego podejrzanego?  
-To nielogiczne...-mruknął pod nosem Light.  
-Ale co?- odparł Ryuzaki odrobinę zaspanym głosem. Powoli zwlókł się ze swojego towarzysza i usiadł obok niego, przyciągając jedną nogę do piersi, jakby chciał zachować pozory normalności.  
-Nic takiego- przeciągnął się Yagami. Może i L nie należy do szczególnie ciężkich ludzi, ale i tak z ulgą przyjął to, że detektyw wreszcie z niego zszedł. –Zbieraj się, pewnie już na nas czekają  
-Dzisiaj nie chce mi się myśleć nad tą sprawą. Zróbmy sobie wolne.  
-Jak to ci się nie chce?- zdziwił się Light.  
-Normalnie. Uwierz, nawet ja potrafię się zmęczyć myśleniem. Zresztą nic nie zdziałamy póki Kira nie wykona jakiegoś istotnego ruchu- Yagami zwrócił uwagę na to, że spojrzenie detektywa było o wiele bardziej przytomne niż wcześniej.  
-Dobra, to masz jakiś plan na dzisiaj? Śpisz dalej czy zamierzasz robić coś bardziej ambitnego?  
-Tak szczerze mówiąc to liczyłem na ciebie. –L oparł policzek o kolano. –Może obejrzymy jakiś film albo przejdziemy się do Misy?  
-Wolę film. Obawiam się, że Misa wciąż jest na mnie zła za to, że pozwoliłem się do ciebie przykuć  
-Dziewczyny czasami zachowują się irracjonalnie- słowa L'a wywołały u Lighta niekontrolowaną salwę śmiechu.  
-Powiedz Ryuzaki, miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę?- zapytał Japończyk kiedy wreszcie skończył się śmiać.  
-A wyglądam na kogoś kto mógłby ją mieć?  
-Nie przesadzaj. Gdybyś się ubrał w jakieś porządne ciuchy, ogarnął trochę włosy i zacząłbyś chodzić wyprostowany to na pewno byś jakąś znalazł. W sumie jesteś całkiem przystojny  
-To zabrzmiało dość...dziwnie  
-Przecież tylko żartowałem- zaśmiał się Light.  
-Czyli nie uważasz, że jestem przystojny?  
-Tak...nie...to znaczy...Dobra, chodźmy oglądnąć film, bo tak to do niczego nie dojdziemy- rzekł odrobinę zakłopotany Light i szybko zeskoczył z łóżka. W rzeczy samej, młody Yagami rzeczywiście uważał L'a za całkiem przystojnego. Może i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na człowieka zaniedbanego i nieatrakcyjnego, ale gdyby przyjrzeć się mu bliżej i lepiej dało się dostrzec coś niezwykłego oraz tajemniczego w jego rysach twarzy. Duże, podkrążone oczy i wystające kości policzkowe wcale nie dodawały mu lat, wprost przeciwnie, wyglądał na kogoś bardzo młodego, ale jednocześnie z dużym życiowym doświadczeniem. Mógł uchodzić jednocześnie za ucznia ostatniej klasy liceum jak i dojrzałego mężczyznę na wysokim stanowisku. Gdyby tylko był w stanie zapanować nad swoimi nawykami to mógłby z powodzeniem zmieniać raz po raz tożsamość. No, i gdyby mu się chciało.  
-Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film akcji, romans, dramat czy horror?- zapytał L zaglądając do szafki, na której stał telewizor.  
-Obojętne- Light wzruszył ramionami. Detektyw przeglądał przez chwilę zgromadzone opakowania z filmami na DVD po czym wybrał ,,Świat to za mało" . Włożył płytę do odtwarzacza, wziął pilota i usiadł z Lightem na kanapie.  
-Jesteś fanem Bonda?- zagaił Japończyk kiedy film się rozpoczął.  
-Nie, ale czasem lubię sobie go obejrzeć. Ot tak, dla relaksu- odparł L.  
-A myślałem, że non stop pracujesz  
-Myliłeś się. Cicho, oglądamy- uciął szybko Ryuzaki, po czym utkwił wzrok w ekranie telewizora. Patrzył tak jak niejednokrotnie wpatrywał się w monitor laptopa. Wzrokiem zaciekawionym, analizującym zdarzenie po zdarzeniu, gest po geście, słowo po słowie. Zupełnie jak dziecko wypuszczone w objęcia wielkiego świata i próbujące go jak najlepiej zrozumieć. Każdy, najmniejszy szczegół. Drobnostkę, niepozorne mrugnięcie. Ile to rzeczy widziały te wielkie oczy? Jak wiele razy rozszerzały się ze zdziwienia, jak często się mrużyły szukając tego konkretnego szczegółu mogącego przesądzić o losach wielu? Bez wątpienia to był jeden z sekretów L'a, którym nigdy nie zamierzał się dzielić. Ani z Lightem ani z Watarim. Z nikim. Pewne rzeczy należały tylko do niego i mimo, że nie zawsze był w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić to nigdy się nie zwierzał. Dlatego czasami zajmował się kilkoma sprawami na raz. By zapomnieć o zimnych nocach spędzonych w opuszczonej dawno temu kamienicy, o dłoni matki, która zawsze odpychała, a czasem świsnęła nad głową przestraszonego dziecka.  
Oczywiście wiele razy próbował sobie wmówić, że to wszystko minęło, skończyło się i już nigdy nie wróci. Ale czasem wracało. Czasem w koszmarach sennych, czasem w mimowolnych odruchach. Chociaż wiedział, że Watari nie zrobi mu żadnej krzywdy, L zawsze sztywniał na chwilę kiedy starszy mężczyzna wchodził do jego wiecznie ciemnego pokoju. To był za każdym razem jeden i ten sam sygnał- _Ktoś narusza granicę mojego schronienia. Może uderzyć lub krzyczeć._ Z drugiej strony, gdzieś w głębi jego serca, czaiła się potrzeba bliskości. Jednak i ona była nieustannie tłumiona przez wspomnienia wydarzeń, które widział i których doświadczył. _Pamiętaj. Ludzie biją. Nie chcą cię. Nie oznaczają niczego dobrego._

Jednak L doskonale wiedział, że na świecie nie istnieją wyłącznie ci źli. Doświadczenia z późniejszych lat wykazały, że są ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że porzuconemu dziecku wystarczy podarować sporo ciepła i miłości by było w stanie zostawić za sobą przeszłość i wrócić do jako takiej normalności. I oczywiście z pełnym zaangażowaniem wprowadzają w życie swoje twierdzenie, niekoniecznie pasujące do wszystkich przypadków. Są też tacy, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą wyciągać z takich dzieci ich ukryte talenty, swoisty geniusz w jakiejś dziedzinie. Nie patrząc na nic innego.

***  
-Ojciec musi cię darzyć dużym zaufaniem skoro pozwalał ci się czasem angażować w sprawy, które prowadził- rzekł L, kiedy po skończonym filmie Light zaciągnął go na dach kwatery głównej. Japończyk nawet nie kłopotał się z przebraniem w codzienne ubranie, ubrał na siebie pierwsze lepsze spodnie dresowe i bluzę jakie wyciągnął z szafy na ubrania. Przecież ma dziś wolne, prawda?  
-Co racja to racja. –odparł Yagami. –Ale to trochę brzmi jakbyś mi zazdrościł. Niech zgadnę, twój ojciec też jest policjantem, ale byłeś na tyle zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, że nie do końca ci wierzył, tak?  
-Nie zgadłeś, Light.  
-Wiem! Twój ojciec był nad opiekuńczy i z troski o ciebie nie chciał byś się angażował w kryminalne sprawy  
-Czemu zakładasz, że mój ojciec był policjantem?- L wcisnął kościste dłonie do kieszeni dżinsów. Znowu ten temat, ale dzisiaj go zakończy raz na...dłuższy czas.  
-To kim był?- zapytał Yagami.  
-Nie wiem, nie znałem go- odparł zgodnie z prawdą detektyw. Nawet jeśli Light jest Kirą to ta informacja nie powinna doprowadzić go do odkrycia tożsamości L'a.  
-Ach, rozumiem. –odparł Light skruszonym głosem. –Wybacz.  
-Nie masz za co przepraszać- L wzruszył ramionami.  
-A twoja matka?  
-Pracowała dorywczo- odparł lakonicznie detektyw po szybkim przeanalizowaniu różnych możliwości odpowiedzi. Nie był pewien czy to prawda, zresztą...  
 _Usłyszał jak trzasnęła drzwiami od ich mieszkania. Odczekał kilka sekund, po czym ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju. W salonie grał telewizor i czuć było nieprzyjemny zapach tego napoju, który zawsze pił ojciec kiedy przychodził. Zadrżał. Lepiej siedzieć u siebie i nie rzucać się w oczy. Pamiętał doskonale jak ojciec po wypiciu tego czegoś kłócił się z mamą, a on nieuważnie przyszedł do nich i prawie dostał butelką.  
_ -Ej, ziemia do Ryuzakiego!- Light pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem co pozwoliło L'owi wybić się ze wspomnień. Znowu go dopadły. Niestety.  
-Zamyśliłem się- mruknął detektyw, po czym potrząsnął głową niczym mokry pies.  
-Już ci się zachciało myśleć?- Japończyk uniósł kącik ust. L zerknął na jego twarz. Rany, on miał takie szczere i dobre spojrzenie. 

Przebywali na dachu do wieczora, dopóki nie zrobiło się zimno i L nie zaczął marznąć. Teraz oboje siedzieli na kanapie i grzali się pod kocem. Ryuzaki jadł żelki i przyglądał się fikusowi stojącemu obok telewizora, a Light przeglądał wiadomości z ostatnich dni na swoim laptopie.  
Młody Yagami czuł swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Dowiedział się czegoś na temat rodziców L'a, co pozwoliło na znalezienie powodu, dla którego detektyw się do niego w nocy przytulał. Najwyraźniej śnił mu się jakiś koszmar, a w połączeniu z jakąś tęsknotą za ojcem stało się co się stało. Oczywiście istniała jeszcze możliwość, że L się w nim zakochał, ale uznawał ją za wysoce mało prawdopodobną. Detektyw był wysokiej klasy profesjonalistą, a poza tym sprawiał wrażenie jakby widział w ludziach tylko potencjalnych podejrzanych, współpracowników bądź informatorów, a nie potencjalnych życiowych partnerów. Zresztą i tak by się nie posunął do romansu- raz, że nie miałby żadnej możliwości ukrycia go, a wyłączenie części kamer byłoby co najmniej podejrzane, dwa, że darzył zbyt wielkim szacunkiem pana Yagamiego, by flirtować z jego synem, praktycznie pod jego nosem.  
- _Nie, to nie byłoby w jego stylu-_ pomyślał Light, przeglądając kolejną stronę internetową. Wtedy nagle zauważył jedną rzecz. Jakiś czas temu, gdy poruszył temat rodziny detektywa on uparcie milczał i stwierdził, że niczego na swój temat nie powie. Dziwny był fakt, że ten niezłomny L tak szybko się przełamał.

W tym momencie cały wcześniejszy entuzjazm Lighta nagle zniknął. Przecież Ryuzaki mógł go zwyczajnie okłamać. Powiedzieć pierwszą lepszą rzecz jaka mu przyszła do głowy, by zamknąć temat raz na zawsze. W związku z tym Light miał dziwne przeczucie, że jedynym powodem ewentualnego ukrycia prawdy nie była chęć ochrony tożsamości. Te kilka chwil, kiedy wcześniej detektyw zamyślił się na dachu tuż po tym jak wspomniał o pracy matki, przytulenie się we śnie...chłopak przeczuwał, że to wszystko się ze sobą łączy. I to wszystko ma ścisły związek z przeszłością Ryuzakiego.  
Zerknął ukradkiem na L'a. Opakowanie po żelkach rzucił na stolik obok kanapy, a sam był zajęty zaplataniem warkoczyków na frędzlach koca. Po raz kolejny był zamknięty we własnym świecie.  
W świecie, do którego tak bardzo chciał dostać się Light.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5 „Wątpliwości/ Second thoughts" 

Detektyw zauważył, że obecność Lighta zaczyna działać na niego kojąco. Przygotował się na to, że znowu zaczną dręczyć go wspomnienia, ale tak się nie stało. Jego umysł wciąż pozostawał czysty, niczym niezmącony. Cały czas pracował analizując wszystko czego L się dowiedział w sprawie Kiry.  
No właśnie. Kira.  
Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości co do tego, że Light rzeczywiście może być owym seryjnym mordercą. I to naprawdę poważne wątpliwości. Z zasady nigdy nie korzystał ze swojej intuicji i swego rodzaju wyczucia co do zamiarów ludzi, na których się natykał, ale w tym wypadku...chyba powinien. Powoli zaczynał mu ufać i podświadomość w żaden sposób go przed Lightem nie ostrzegała. Czuł z nim jakąś dziwaczną jedność, którą określał jako coś pomiędzy odkryciem bratniej duszy w obcym człowieku, a odnalezieniem dawno zaginionego członka rodziny. Trochę to namieszało w świecie jego uczuć, bo przez ponad dwadzieścia lat swojego życia nigdy nie poczuł czegoś takiego albo chociaż minimalnie zbliżonego. Początkowo czuł jedynie to kto jest względnie bezpieczny, a przed kim lepiej uciekać. W późniejszych latach pojawiły się różne wersje „pomiędzy", a kiedy zdecydował się na żywot detektywa-pustelnika, instynkty z dziecięcych lat poszły w odstawkę, by zrobić miejsce przeczuciu doświadczonego śledczego, które pozwalało na zakwalifikowanie ludzi albo do kategorii niewinnych albo do podejrzanych. I na początku to było jedyne co czuł do Lighta. Zwykła, chłodna kalkulacja.  
Ale się złamał, coś w nim pękło. I nawet nie wiedział, w którym momencie. Wszystko to stało się niejako automatycznie, płynnie. Zrozumiałby to jeszcze, gdyby miał z Lightem podobne przeżycia, ale różniło ich wszystko poza płcią i nieprzeciętnym intelektem. Byli z dwóch różnych światów, prawie jak w powieści „Książę i żebrak". A może to normalne kiedy przebywa się z kimś non stop?  
-Chodźmy już spać- rzekł Light zamykając laptop, po czym ziewnął i odłożył komputer na niski stolik stojący przed kanapą. Chłopak przeciągnął się, a później odrzucił koc i wraz z L'em poszedł do łazienki. Umyli się w milczeniu, po czym szybko wślizgnęli się pod kołdrę.

Detektyw skulił się w kłębek i nakrył kocem tak, że wystawała spod niego tylko głowa, po czym od razu zasnął. Tym razem to Lighta dorwała bezsenność, więc leżał na plecach, z rękoma za głową i gapił się w sufit. Leżał bardzo blisko Ryuzakiego z racji tego, że zabrał on większość kołdry, a że dzisiejsza noc była zimna nawet w pomieszczeniu, to nie chciał zmarznąć.  
W trakcie rozmyślania zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że więź między nim, a Ryuzakim zaczęła się robić coraz silniejsza i coraz bardziej zażyła. Może jednak w sprawie rodziny go nie okłamał tylko zdecydował się zaufać? Może zbytnio przesadzał i L też zaczął czuć do niego to samo, coś więcej niż zwykłą przyjaźń, też w jego sercu zaczęła płonąć miłość? Chociaż...miłość to trochę za duże słowo, ale lepszego nie mógł znaleźć. O ile istniało.  
Obrócił się na bok, wsparł na łokciu i zaczął przyglądać się lewej części twarzy Ryuzakiego, która wystawała spod koca. Spał jak dziecko, taki spokojny i delikatny. Light przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Detektyw miał włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie, a usta delikatnie rozchylone. Powieka delikatnie mu drgnęła, ale poza tym w ogóle się nie ruszał. Yagami pochylił się nad nim, jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad policzkiem Ryuzakiego. Miał taką delikatną skórę...  
To co zrobił Light było zwyczajnym impulsem. Postanowił pocałować detektywa w policzek, lecz ten przez sen odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili i ich usta zetknęły się. Niestety, później wszystko potoczyło się dość...pechowo. Yagami pod wpływem stresu zacisnął zęby na wardze L'a, a on momentalnie się obudził.  
Oboje przez chwilę siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, nie do końca wiedząc co się stało.  
-Bardzo leci mi krew?- zapytał w końcu detektyw, przykładając dłoń do zranionej wargi.  
-Bardzo- odparł Light patrząc się na krople krwi powoli ściekające po podbródku L'a i brudzące jego białą koszulę. Ryuzaki bez słowa wstał i poszedł ze swoim towarzyszem do łazienki. Tam obmył sobie twarz chłodną wodą, po czym wziął chusteczkę higieniczną i przyłożył sobie do zranionych ust. Szybko nasiąkła posoką, więc L wyciągnął z pudełka kolejną. Light jedynie stał i od czasu do czasu zerkał na detektywa z coraz bardziej wzrastającym poczuciem wstydu oraz zażenowania. Był kompletnym idiotą, który najpierw coś zrobi, a potem pomyśli o konsekwencjach. Tak naprawdę sam pocałunek mógł być ryzykowny, bo być może akurat tej nocy Ryuzaki miał płytki sen, bo może akurat jego ojciec obserwował monitoring...  
Cholera.  
Przeklęte kamery.  
Light momentalnie pobladł ze strachu, co nie umknęło uwadze L'a.  
-Robi ci się słabo na widok krwi?- zapytał z troską w głosie. Yagami potrząsnął głową.  
-Nie, to nie o to chodzi.  
-To o co?  
-O kamery...-odparł chłopak przez zęby.  
-W razie czego to po prostu coś ci się śniło- rzekł L i odsunął od wargi zakrwawioną chusteczkę. Sprawdził palcem czy rana się już zasklepiła i gdy uznał, że tak, wyrzucił chusteczkę do kosza, po czym wrócił z Lightem do sypialni.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował znowu- mruknął detektyw nakrywając się kołdrą.  
-Jeden raz mi wystarczy- odpowiedział zażenowany całym incydentem Yagami.  
-Dobranoc.  
-Dobranoc. 

Przełom w śledztwie nastąpił następnego dnia rano. W porannych wiadomościach podano informację o nagłej śmierci wpływowego biznesmena, który wedle tajemnicy poliszynela stanowił poważną konkurencję dla korporacji Yotsuba. Przyczyną był oczywiście zawał serca. Wtedy Light i L zajęli się pieczołowitym sprawdzaniem poprzednich ofiar pod kątem jakichkolwiek powiązań z Yotsubą. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę, bo znakomitą większość denatów łączyło coś z tą korporacją.  
-Czyli wychodzi na to, że zabójstwa kryminalistów były jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwego celu pierwszego Kiry- rzekł Light obracając w palcach długopis.  
-I na to złapał się drugi Kira!- wtrącił się entuzjastycznie Matsuda.  
-Kwestionowałbym- mruknął Ryuzaki, dźgając widelcem truskawkę, która nijak nie chciała się nabić na ostrze sztućca.  
-Mógłbyś rozwinąć?- zapytał Aizawa.  
-Jak na mój gust byłoby to działanie bezsensowne. Przecież gdyby zabijanie przestępców byłoby zwykłą przykrywką to po co by dokonywał teraz tych morderstw biznesmenów? Mógłby się przecież kryć ze swoim prawdziwym celem dłużej, a poza tym już wcześniej zarejestrowalibyśmy jakieś podejrzane zgony niewinnych osób. Według mnie obecny Kira jest zupełnie kimś innym niż ten pierwszy- w końcu poddał się i chwycił oporną truskawkę palcami.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy do czynienia z trzecim Kirą?- pytanie pana Yagamiego zawisło w powietrzu na kilka sekund. L milczał przeżuwając owoc.  
-Myślę, że tak- odpowiedział po kilku minutach ciszy, dość ostrożnie jakby za wypowiedzenie tych słów mogłaby go spotkać jakaś nieprzyjemność. Cała grupa dochodzeniowa spojrzała po sobie z przestrachem. Drugi Kira wystarczająco skomplikował sprawę, a trzeci był niemalże poza ich zasięgiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że muszą zaniedbać poszukiwania jednego z nich. To nie była standardowa sprawa, od samego początku, ale teraz stała się wręcz z nie z tego świata. Jak z fantastycznej powieści.  
To leżało daleko poza możliwościami zwykłych śledczych. I być może to było już za dużo jak na L'a. Za dużo niewiadomych, za mało śladów. Za dużo potencjalnych podejrzanych. Za dużo opcji. Motywów. Jedyne czego brakowało to sposobu zabijania. Co mogło zabić i nie zostawić śladów? Jedynie jakaś boska moc.  
Ale nawet jeśli to...jak ukarać boga? 


End file.
